


Confession

by A Preacher And A Vampire Walk Into A Bar (PosseMagnet)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blasphemy, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Church Sex, Comeplay, Confessional, Fantasizing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jesse like a little pain, Jesse uses the Voice on Cass, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/A%20Preacher%20And%20A%20Vampire%20Walk%20Into%20A%20Bar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me, padre, for I have sinned. It's been...a hundred an' one years since my last confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dub-con because Jesse uses the Voice on Cass to make him do things. Cass is cool with it.
> 
> This is phenomenally un-beta'd. Mistakes are 100% my bad.
> 
> Cass is Irish. I wrote him as best as I could. Apologies if I was too heavy/light-handed with his brogue.
> 
> I consider this mildly canon divergent at this current point in the show (as of S1Ep8: El Valero), because (in this fic) Jesse knows Cassidy is a vampire and he's cool with that. At this point in the show that isn't a thing, but come on, we all know best mates gotta stick together.

Jesse and Cassidy sat in the church that night, as they had many other nights, drinking, smoking, and sharing tales of their pasts. It's a beautiful night, the moonlight tumbles in the windows of the church like a gift from God. Dust and cigarette smoke swirls and eddies through the beams, making secret shapes in the air just for them.  
  
As usual, they've spun one of the pews around so they're facing each other. Cassidy is sitting up, arms slung casually over the back of the pew, bottle of whiskey between his legs and one foot perched on the preacher's pew. Jesse is sitting, leaning forward, animatedly gesturing while talking about finding God and accountability...or something. Cass is only half listening.  
  
Cassidy fidgets with the bottle of whiskey between his thighs before taking a pull and passing it to Jesse. The preacher takes the bottle from the vampire and takes a long drink.  
  
Cassidy is struck with how beautiful the preacher is, and how little Jesse seems to be aware of the fact. His smile, the way his eyes crinkle when he is happy, the way he runs his fingers through his hair when he is upset or frustrated, and the way his long, lean body is scrappy with muscle. Not the kind of muscle you get at the gym, that you have but never use. Or the kind you get from a lifetime of backbreaking work. No, it was the scrappy, hard kind of muscle you get when you use your body for violent things, the body of a fighter, of a killer. And, God help Cassidy, but he couldn't help but think about how that body would look nude, bathed in moonlight, fucking, or being fucked.  
  
Cassidy catches his mind wandering and hisses in a breath through his teeth. He pats his chest pocket looking for his smokes, curses when he doesn't find them. A flame sparks in the preacher's hand and Cassidy sees that he's lighting two cigarettes. Jesse pinches one of them between his fingers and leans forward to pass it to Cass. Their fingers bump as he takes it. Cass' fingers tremble slightly as he takes a long drag. Jesse's face flares orange in the dim light as he takes a drag of his cigarette at the same time. He blows the smoke out through his nose and Cassidy absently thinks how dragon-like he looks in that moment.  
  
Jesse picks up the whiskey, swirling the bottle to judge how much liquid remains. Even the way Jesse takes a pull of whiskey from the shared bottle is enticing to Cass. The way he'd meet the rim with his tongue and wrap his lips around it. The way he would give a quiet moan as the taste of the golden liquid hit his throat. The way his throat bobs as he swallows. It all goes straight to Cassidy's cock.  
  
Cassidy realizes he doesn't feel any real need to get right with God, but he has a mighty need to get good with Jesse Custer.  
  
Jesse is talking again and Cassidy is ashamed to admit he hasn't heard a word the preacher has said in some time.  
  
"Padre?" he interrupts, "If I ever manage to die, d'ya think someone like me could go to heaven?"  
  
"Well, Cass, I think if you try to live a good life, and ask forgiveness for your sins God'll listen."  
  
"I'm a hundred and nineteen years old and, by all accounts, an abomination. I've killed a lot of people, padre. Not one that didn't deserve it, but I reckon the Good Lord don't make a distinction. How would ya start if it were you?"  
  
The preacher shifts a little but sits quietly, taking a few drags of his cigarette while he thinks. "Well, Cass," he finally says, "I guess I'd start where everybody starts. With confession."  
  
"But there's a lot to confess to, padre. I don't t'ink anyone's got that kind of time."  
  
"You ain't gotta do it all at once, Cass."  
  
Cassidy nods and reaches for the bottle between Jesse's legs. He takes a long drink and sits quietly for a few minutes while he and Jesse smoke in silence.  
  
Jesse puts his cigarette out on the heel of his boot. His voice is full of quiet strength when he asks, "Would you like to make a confession, Cassidy?"  
  
Cassidy tosses his cigarette onto the floor. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he seems to struggle with some deep thoughts before he whispers, "Padre, I reckon I do."  
  
"Well, first you gotta-"  
  
"Padre, I'm Irish. I know how it goes."  
  
"Right." Jesse straightens in his pew, and rubs the palms of his hands together roughly. He clears his throat a few times and rasps, "Whenever you're ready, Cass."  
  
"Forgive me, padre, for I have sinned. It's been...a hundred an' one years since my last confession."  
  
"What sins do you have to confess?"  
  
The preacher waits quietly in the dark for Cassidy's voice, and instead hears a soft thud on the floor in front of him. Warm hands are placed on his thighs a moment before a voice whispers in his ear, "Well, padre, I've been havin' impure t'oughts."  
  
Cassidy doesn't need to be this close to the preacher to hear his heart kick into a gallop, but he is and he can smell lust and fear rolling off of Jesse in waves. The faint trace of fear instinctively makes his mouth water, but the lust is deliciously overpowering and suddenly Cassidy is splendidly hard.  
  
All at once, Jesse's mouth is dry. His voice shudders as he asks, "What kinds of thoughts?"  
  
"Well padre, I've been thinkin' of defilin' a holy man." He pauses, leans in closer and whispers right up against the preacher's ear, "I've been wonderin' how you'd taste, and how pretty you'd look wrapped around me cock."  
  
The tiniest moan escapes Jesse's lips and Cassidy knows he's won. He claims the preacher's mouth with a rough kiss. His hands on either side of Jesse's face grip the sharp angles of his jaw, his fingers bury themselves in his scratchy-soft beard.  
  
Jesse melts into the kiss slowly. His thighs part incrementally and Cassidy slides his slender hips between them. Jesse's hands glide up Cassidy's body, touching, trailing, exploring. His fingers trace Cass' scars, they outline his lean musculature, swipe over his prominent collarbones, they clutch desperately at Cassidy's face before winding themselves into his wild hair. Jesse pulls his hair to drive their mouths closer and deepen the kiss. Cassidy's tongue explores Jesse's mouth, licking and sucking until the preacher is moaning. "Cass, more," he pleads.  
  
Cassidy growls low in his throat and rips off the shirt he'd nabbed from the poor box that afternoon. It was nothing but shredded scraps anyway, and it lets go with a whisper. Cassidy grabs Jesse's shirt and pulls it free of his jeans. Jesse starts unbuttoning it and Cassidy swats his hands away, pulling it off over the preacher's head.  
  
Cassidy's heightened senses allow him to take in every minute detail of Jesse, and right now he's wild and beautiful. His pale chest is a bright beacon in the moonlight, it expands and contracts rapidly with Jesse's desperate breath.  
  
"Jaysus Christ, padre. You're fuckin' beautiful. I'm an old, old man, Jesse. This might just kill me."  
  
Cassidy watches as Jesse licks his lips nervously. The preacher's voice trembles when he asks, "Cassidy?"  
  
"What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Are you...are you gonna bite me?"  
  
"Not if ya don't want me to, padre."  
  
Jesse scratches his fingers over his scalp, "D'ya even have fangs, Cass?"  
  
"Nah. That shite's just for tv and movies."  
  
"How bad's it gonna hurt then?"  
  
Cassidy wavers, he doesn't want to move too fast for Jesse and break this spell, but he can't stand to _not_ touch the preacher any longer. So he tentatively brushes his fingers over the preacher's biceps as he explains, "I guess it all depends. Bad guys are the only ones I get rough wit'. I don't t'ink you have too much to worry about. It'll hurt a little, I imagine, but I can distract you with...other t'ings." At this he brushes over Jesse's nipple, teasing at it with the edge of his nail. Jesse hisses in a breath as his nipple hardens and goosebumps flow outward over his skin.  
  
Cassidy groans and stoops to lick and suck at the tight peak of skin. Jesse arches into the attention. His hands scrabble over the waistband of the loose sweatpants Cass wears. They fall easily off his thin hips. His jeans are rough against Cassidy's skin when he hooks his legs over Cass' hips to pull him closer.  
  
"Bloody hell, padre. You're fuckin' amazin'." He ruts against Jesse, relishing the feel of the rough material against the underside of his cock. He nibbles along the juncture of Jesse's neck and shoulder while he undoes the preacher's belt and pants.  
  
He retreats a bit to remove Jesse's boots and socks. Then he peels off the preachers pants and boxer briefs. Cass is still trying to take things slow because he can still smell a trace of the slick, oily scent of fear that he noticed before from Jesse and he's not keen to fan the flames of that particular emotion. He is however, very eager to bask in the scent of Jesse's lust, which is rolling off of him like a tidal wave that Cassidy is eager to drown in.  
  
He tentatively traces his fingers along the Jesse's muscular thighs. He leans in and captures the preacher's mouth again. Sucking his tongue, nibbling his lips, it's rougher than the first time, and Jesse prays for it, with tiny little sounds he pleads into Cassidy's mouth for _more, Jesus Christ, more_.  
  
"Cass, please," Jesse breaks the kiss to beg in earnest.  
  
"Please, what, padre?" Cass' face is nestled in Jesse's beard, and his tone is hushed.  
  
"Please," he whispers. Clears his throat and says louder, "Please, bite me, Cass."  
  
Cassidy's breath catches in his throat, then leaks out in a quiet groan. If his heart beat at all it would be thundering right now. As it was his cock jumps hard enough to slap against the bottom of the pew he kneels in front of.  
  
Cassidy's hands find the place where Jesse's hips join his body and instead of continuing upward, he goes inward. He finds Jesse's hard cock, curls his hand around the velvety length, and slowly strokes, thumbing his slit at the apex of his stroke.  
  
Jesse moans and thrusts up into Cassidy's grip, still murmuring a prayer to Cassidy and quietly begging the vampire, _please, more, God, don't stop_.  
  
Cassidy kisses and nuzzles against Jesse's neck and shoulder. His stubble scratches roughly on the preacher's skin, he smooths away the sensation with his tongue. The kissing soon gives way to nibbling and sucking, Jesse is still fucking Cassidy's hand and Cass starts twisting his fist, giving a squeeze around his cock-head, which makes Jesse gasp and clutch at him. Seizing this moment when most of Jesse's focus is concentrated on his cock, Cassidy bares his teeth, grips the skin of Jesse's neck, and with a quick tug, nicks the skin with his canine, creating a small cut that floods his mouth with blood.  
  
The preacher barks, "Fuck, Cass," and it ends on a moan. His blood is fucking delicious. It's salty and sinful, like it doesn't belong to a human. It electrocutes Cassidy, tunnels into his bones and burns through his marrow, ruining him for anybody else. There is nothing, no one that can even come close to tasting the way Jesse Custer tastes.  
  
He jacks Jesse's cock faster, and Jesse's moaning, and dragging his blunt nails up Cassidy's back, parting the skin, leaving long furrows in their wake. Cass' head spins and he wonders how he got so fucking lucky.  
  
Jesse is begging now, "Cass, please. Fuck, I gotta come. Jesus Christ, Cass, feels so fucking good, please. Shit." Cassidy reluctantly withdraws from the preacher's neck, licking the wound to slow the bleeding and seal the small cut. He stoops quickly and envelops Jesse's cock with his mouth, humming his encouragement as Jesse grabs his hair and starts fucking into him, fast and hard.  
  
If Jesse's blood is like lightning, his come is like fucking thunder. The preacher comes on his tongue with a last guttural curse aimed at the heavens. Cass sucks his orgasm out of him and it crashes through him, rattling his bones, nearly shaking him apart. He doesn't stop until he's taken every drop Jesse has to give.  
  
"Shite, padre. I didn't know you tasted so good. You're fuckin' beautiful when you come, padre. Jaysus Christ, ya got a mouth on ya, too."  
  
"God damnit, Cass. That was... _fuck_." He sounds drunk.  
  
"Are ya okay, padre?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I am. That was just damn good, is all," the preacher hums his appreciation.  
  
"What d'ya mean 'was'? I ain't done wit' ya yet, boyo."  
  
"Sure, sure. Just...just gimme a sec." He reaches for the whiskey and takes a few pulls before passing it to Cass. He slides sideways so he's laying lengthwise in the pew.  
  
"You good t'ere, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That was fucking great, that's all. Shit." Jesse is slurring his words even though Cassidy knows damn well he's not had enough whiskey to be drunk yet. He smiles in the darkness and kisses his way back up to Jesse's mouth.  
  
Cassidy kisses him deep, and Jesse licks the taste of himself out of Cass' mouth until Cass is groaning and rutting against Jesse's leg.  
  
"Cass, please," Jesse groans.  
  
"Anything for you, padre. Name it."  
  
"Fuck me, Cass. Please. Want you to fuck me."  
  
"Jaysus Christ, padre. I thought you'd never ask."  
  
He quickly maneuvers the preacher so his lower half is off the pew. He slings Jesse's feet onto his shoulders and lifts Jesse's ass to his face and starts tonguing at the preacher's furled hole.  
  
It's quick and dirty, Cass is eager to open him up now that he's asking to be fucked. He didn't use Genesis on him, but Cass is urgent all the same. Jesse's blood has made him frantic and impatient. It's like being on all the drugs in the world at the same time. Sensations crest and ebb on a seemingly infinite loop. It's like having orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. It's wonderful, and frustrating. Cassidy wants to bury himself in the preacher. He wants to fuck Jesse until they both see stars, over and over again. But he isn't keen on hurting Jesse, so while he works his tongue deeper into Jesse's tight hole he uses one hand to search around for the sweatpants he'd been wearing. He finds the packet of lube he usually keeps in his pants. He rips it open with his teeth and drizzles some over his fingers.  
  
He slides his lube-cool fingers over Jesse's spit-slick hole. The preacher gasps and writhes. He pushes back into Cassidy, trying to rush the vampire. Cass smiles at his eagerness and slides two fingers into Jesse.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Cass," Jesse moans, "Please, I want your cock. You ain't gonna hurt me, c'mon, Cass. Tired of fucking waiting."  
  
"Jaysus, padre. The mouth on you." He slides a third finger inside of Jesse and starts fucking him faster.  
  
Jesse reaches a hand down to stroke his own cock. Cassidy growls at him and pulls his fingers out of Jesse to swat his hand away. "Oh, I don't t'ink so, padre. I want ya here wit' me, not wanking to memories of your high school crush. You can bloody well come on my cock."  
  
Cassidy slides Jesse back up onto the pew and finds the packet of lube again. He drizzles some over his palm and slicks it over his dick. He spreads Jesse's legs, lifting them up to rest on the edge of the pew and slides his slick cock-head over Jesse's hole.  
  
"Are ya ready, padre?" he asks with a smirk.  
  
"Shit, Cass. Shut the fuck up and fuck me already," the preacher groans.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nice, padre," he drawls as he sheaths his cock in Jesse's tight heat with one fluid motion.  
  
Cassidy stays buried in Jesse for just a moment, focusing on the sensations. Jesse curses and his Voice is like a slap when he says, " **Cassidy, move. Fuck me.** "  
  
He's helpless to argue and with a growl he starts moving. The command was to move, so move he does, but the pace is his to set, so he starts slow, content to feel every single inch of his preacher's marvelous ass. He grips Jesse's hips tight enough to bruise and lazily fucks into him, rolling his hips to rub against Jesse's prostate occasionally.  
  
The preacher groans and curses as Cassidy fucks into him with his thick cock. He grips the vampires hands where they dig exquisitely into his hips. His own cock is hard and leaking pre-come all over his stomach. He's desperate to touch it, rub it, something. He needs friction but Cassidy told him not to. Cass probably wouldn't do anything if he did touch himself, hell, he could even use Genesis, but Jesse felt a thrill at being given an order, so he kept his hands well away from his dick. Still, he wouldn't say no to a little more sensation.  
  
"Shit, Cass," his voice is rough, "I wanna fuck you. Let me ride your cock, please."  
  
"Fuck, yes," Cassidy groans as he pulls out and switches seats with Jesse.  
  
Cass lazily pumps his cock while he waits for Jesse to get situated. Once Jesse is on his lap he chases Cass' hand away and replaces it with his own. He raises, lines up Cassidy's cock and sinks down onto it with a moan. He rocks back and forth a little, just to enjoy the sensation of being filled and Cassidy makes a guttural noise and seizes Jesse's hips and starts fucking up into him.  
  
Jesse is finally getting some stimulation on his dick, but not in the way he'd hoped. It slaps down onto Cassidy's stomach every time Cass slams against him. It's not what he'd hoped for, but it still feels delicious.  
  
" **Faster** ," he intones.  
  
The command is impossible to ignore and Cass hisses out a curse as his hips piston up into Jesse.  
  
"Jaysus fuckin' Christ, padre. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"You ain't gonna hurt me, God damnit. **Faster**."  
  
Cassidy complies with a wail. He's pounding into the preacher, whose cock is still slapping back and forth against them. With a growl he pulls Jesse towards him and sinks his teeth into his shoulder.  
  
The taste of Jesse's blood fills his mouth again and suddenly he needs to come more than he ever has in his entire life. He grips Jesse tight against him and rolls his hips while his body grinds against Jesse's.  
  
Finally finding the friction he needs, relishing the pain of Cassidy's bite, the breathlessness caused by Cass' tight grip around his chest and the slick glide of Cass inside him, Jesse cries out Cass' name as he comes between them.  
  
Jesse's hole clamps down on Cass' cock, clenching and releasing with his climax. With that and the clean, holy taste of the preacher's blood on his tongue Cassidy buries himself deep inside Jesse and comes with a feral sound that emanates from deep within his chest.  
  
Cassidy is spent and over sensitive, but he still slides slowly in and out of Jesse's slick channel as he languidly licks at a ribbon of blood that's traced it way down Jesse's neck to pool at his collarbone.  
  
"Shite, padre. I could fuck you forever, I hope ya know." His voice is slow and slurred.  
  
Jesse makes agreeable noises and pushes himself up to look at his vampire. He slides his thumb over his chest, through the come that's smeared all over them. He pushes his thumb into Cassidy's mouth. He sucks and tongues at Jesse's thumb, humming happily at the taste of his preacher. Jesse cleans both of their chests this way and Cassidy is utterly and completely blissed out by the time he's done.  
  
He pulls Jesse in close, "Jaysus, padre, that was fucking incredible. I t'ink I saw God himself," Cassidy pants.  
  
"Yeah? If you see him again, tell that sonova bitch I'm lookin' for him."  
  
Cassidy snorts. "Yeah. I'll be sure to do that, padre. You're gonna be sore and bruised in the mornin'."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow's Sunday. You gonna explain to everyone that you're feelin' under t'e weather because you let a sinful abomination violate you?"  
  
A deep laugh rolls out of Jesse's chest as he says, "You're a lot of things, Cass but you ain't no abomination. I don't give a damn what they think about us. And Cass?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Jesse's west Texas drawl is thick as syrup when he says, "I absolve you of your sins."  
  
"T'at's easy for you to say, padre," Cass says with a snort.  
  
Jesse chuckles, "Nothing's gonna be easy for me to say tomorrow when I'm trying to give a sermon with fucking hickeys on my neck."  
  
They're still laughing, drinking, smoking and fucking hours later when sunlight beams down on them through the stained glass.


End file.
